Golden eyes
by Sesshoumaru-is-my-sama
Summary: My 1st fanfic( don't go easy on the review I need to learn) What happened to happily ever after with InuYasha? Oh that's right Kikyo came back, and what makes it better she has actual bones and flesh. How did that happen? It had to be the hanyou Naraku. But that dosnt matter anymore, Kagome and every one else but InuYasha now travel with the western lord. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

div id="chtext" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.5em; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;"em"emKAGOME!" The three fighting off the hanyous yokai yelled. They watched Kagome as she struggled to get loose from Narakus miasma arms holding her./p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;""Stop your struggling." Naraku watched as she looked him in the eye and kept moving her body to loosen the miasma holding her. "If you wish to keep your companions alive you will listen to me." Kagome kept struggling, then she looked as her friend fighting off yokai. Sango was wearing her slayer uniform, Miroku had on his traditional monk robe and staff, Shippo was riding Kilala throwing his Fox fire at other smaller yokai, while Kilala took on the bigger ones. Kagome could see that they were all tired, but the one companion she was in love with was no where to be seen. It had been a few months since the death of InuYashas beloved Kikyo. Of course Kagome felt bad for his loss but on the inside she was happy that she could finally have her happily ever after with him. p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;"Kagome heard Shippo yell for Sango, and she looked in her best friends direction. Sango had been clawed at by one of the larger tiger demons. "What do you want Naraku." Kagome asked fiercely. Miroku had finished off the bear demon and was helping Sango onto Kilala. Kagome looked up to see if they had a clear pathway to get Sango to safety. The sky was clear, so Kagome distracted Naraku so her friends could escape. "I asked you a question Naraku."p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;""And it was quite a stupid question at that. You alread know my desires priestess." p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;""I will never give you the jewel shards Naraku." p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;""That is not the only thing I desire.."Naraku brought Kagome closer to his face. "You will come with me to my castle and sate my craving to taste your body." Naraku then forced his mouth on hers 'emShe tastes much sweeter than the 'dead' priestess'. emKagome let the kiss go on a moment more to make sure her friends got to safety. Once she was sure they were a good distance away, she blasted her miko powers./p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;""You embitch!em" Naraku hissed. Kagome had disintegrated the miasma arm that held her captive and ran as fast as she could away from the hanyou that was surely about to kill her in the second most painful way. "You will not get away from me that easily bitch, but I promise you this I will not kill you but I will get one of the two things I came for." Naraku laughed as he shot another miasma arm at her, but it was not to catch her. Kagome could feel the miasma as it got closer. The miasma hit her in the lower back and she fell down. She was laying on her stomach, her gaze was fuzzy and she couldn't focus on anything. All she could think was that Naraku had lied to her. He was going to kill her but on the other hand he was truthful about taking the shards. She couldn't have him take them again. Kagome made a vow to protect the jewel even if it meant death. With all of her strength she put up a small barrier around herself. Purifying the miasma that was in her barrier./p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;"She was tired and could only hope that Naraku wouldn't stay for much longer. Kagome wish came true and she watched Naraku gather his yokai army and fly away. Saying somthing like "We will meet again my priestess, and you will be mine along with the wish from the jewel". At that moment Kagome let her barrier waver then absorbed it back in her body. She let her guard down for a brief moment to rest and gather her strength, but she felt someone staring at her. Kagome knew it wasn't Naraku. She turned to lay on her back with a small grunt. Her sholder and back hurt. "That's going to really hurt in the morning" she chuckled to herself. Careful of her shoulder she sat up,her eye sight becoming more clear. She closed her eye and opened them, only to meet a pair of golden eyes that did not belong to InuYasha. p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;""Miko" the white haired man acknowledged.p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;""Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Kagomes replied but moments later everything became blurry again. Before he head came in contact with the dirt strong arms wrapped around her. She could feel herself being lifted up, feeling safe and warm in the strong arms and she closed her eyes and let sleep take hold of her. p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;"********************************************************************************************************************p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;"AN: p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px;"It is really short but I want reviews to see if I should continue this story I promos this is a sesskag paring but it comes up in later chapters but tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue./p  
>div 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sesshomaru-sama when will Kagome-chan wake up? It has been two days since you came back with her." The little girl with the black hair and ponytail asked./p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hn." Sesshomaru looked at the darkening sky from his placement at the tree. He had one leg resting down and his other bent at the knee with his arm resting on ' Why did this Sesshomaru feel the need to catch my half-brothers wench? I should have left her for her companions to find. Now her sent is on my person. It is sad to admit but her sent is very pleasing to my senses.'em Noticing that it was getting late Sesshomaru looked at his ward "Rin, it is time to sleep." /p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Run said sadly then went and sat next to the two-headed dragon she named Ah-Un. "Good-night Sesshomaru-sama."p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hn." He acknowledged her. "Jaken." Sesshomaru looked at his retainer waddling over. "Watch over the camp. If you fail the consequence will be your life.p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken stuttered. "I will guard the camp with my life."p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sesshomaru turned and strode away. p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"********************************************************************************************************************p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"°In Edo°p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Shippo can you get more clean water please?" Kaede asked while cleaning the three cuts on Sangos back. Kaede had given her some tea to help her fall asleep, she did not need to feel anymore pain, and the cleaning of them would have been quite painful. Shippo came back with a bucket of clean water. " Thank ye little one, now tell me where are InuYasha and Kagome." The two males in the room paled at the mention of Kagomes name.p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Shippo answered first "While we were fighting Narakus yokai InuYasha said he saw something in the distance and chased after it, and we haven't seen him since and well Kagome-okaasan was trapped by Naraku and then Sango got hurt and as soon as we got her on Kilala we flew as fast as we could here." Shippo was in tears." We forgot Kagome-okaasan." Shippo was Shaking really bad. He was trying his hardest not to cry." I'm going to g-go catch some f-fish for dinner." Shippos voice was quiet so no one could hear it waver from the loss of his second mother.p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Miroku was just standing there. "Miroku are ye alright? Kagome-chan is a strong child she will be alright."p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Lady Kaede, I may worry for out dear Kagome-chan but and I mean no disrespect I worry more for my dear Sango. She has just lost her best friend for the time being, and right now is not a time for her to be worrying for anyone but her self. In her condition it is not good." Mirokus eyes widened at what he just said.p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What is her condition." The old miko asked, eyeing the monk.p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well Sango wanted to tell everyone once we were back in Edo, but I believe it would be best if you were told now." Miroku paused and took a deep breath. " Sango is currently bearing my child." em'I can't wait to see her more full, she will look just as stunning as she does now.' em /p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It took ye long enough, Kagome had been constantly informing us all about how ye and Sango were perfect for one another." Kaede said then did a double take looking at the monk. "Ye said she is pregnant! Why was she out fighting demons?"p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We did not expect to get attacked like we did, that is why Shippo and I get her out as fast as we could. I'm pretty sure Shippo knows of her condition."p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Ye were smart to do so."p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"********************************************************************************************************************p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"°With Sesshomaru and pack°p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sesshomaru was watching the sleeping miko. He saw her stirring earlier and gone out to find food for her. She was sure to be hungry when she woke up. Sesshomaru had Jaken make a fire and put the three fish he caught on a stick to cook. p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Mmm somthing smells really good." Kagome had awoken. She tried sitting up but she ended up in the same position she was in various moments before but with a throbbing shoulder. Sesshomaru just stood there watching her with amusement in his eyes but quickly got rid of it. He went and took a fish out of the fire. Sesshomaru handed her the stick holding the fish.p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Eat." Sesshomaru turned, about to walk away.p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sesshomaru-sama I really hate to ask this but if you don't mind can you help me into a sitting position?" em' How did I get stuck with him, what happened to InuYasha?' emSesshomaru turned back around and glared at her. He then walker behind her and helped her into a sitting position, without opening the wound on her back./p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Miko try not to reopen your wound, this Sesshomaru took my time to clean and wrap them and I do not want to have to do it a second time." p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Kagome was grinding her teeth together. She was in a weakened state and was not able to defend herself against the daiyokai." I will try not to Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for the food."p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hn." Sesshomaru turned and walked toward a tree that he could rest on. p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"******************************************************************************************************************** p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"AN:p  
>p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter 2 done... I'm not sure when I'll be posting it may be just one a day or more but with school and all it could be difficult... all I'll try my best.p 


End file.
